The End
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Accidents can happen to anyone. No matter how much you want to protect someone, to make them safe, one day it could be all gone. ChaseCameron. Written for lj's fanfic50. Prompt 011. Death


**The End**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Chase/Cameron

Warnings: Major character death

Spoilers: None

Category: Angst/Tragedy/Drama

Summary: Accidents can happen to anyone. No matter how much you want to protect someone, to make them safe, one day it could be all gone.

Prompt: 011. Death

A/N: Written for fanfic50.

House looked at the clock on the wall behind them, "it's been over an hour, where the hell is Cameron?"

"It's rush hour," Chase replied, "she probably just got caught in a traffic jam."

"Right, either that or she's having wild sex with the patient's husband," House stared pointedly at Chase. The younger doctor rolled his eyes.

"Cameron's not answering her cell," Foreman said as he entered the conference room.

"She's not?" Fear shot briefly through Chase's mind.

"Nope, called her twice. Patient's tox screen came back positive for cocaine." He handed House the papers.

Chase got up from his chair, grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Whoa, where are you going?" House jerked his head at the young Aussie.

"I'm going to find Cameron," he paused, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

House stared at his employee for a second before nodding, "go."

It wasn't long before Chase found himself in a traffic jam. Stop and go, stop and go… it all continued for a few minutes before he came to a complete stop and waited for ten minutes for the traffic to start moving again.

Chase strained his neck around to see if he could see anything that was holding the traffic up. Finally he saw them, the red flashing lights of the emergency vehicles blocking the intersection ahead. Police, EMS, Firefighters; this one bad accident, Chase thought as he looked around to see if he had enough room to get his car onto the side of the road so he could offer assistance.

With the little room that he had, Chase was surprised that he managed to maneuver his car onto the side of the road. He got out and locked it and then began his sprint to the accident site.

Just before he reached the intersection a police officer stopped him. "I'm sorry sir but this accident is pretty bad, I can't let anyone past."

"My name is Dr. Robert Chase; I work at Princeton-Plainsboro. I can offer any medical assistance-"

"Wait, did you say your name was Robert Chase?" the officer asked him.

Chase looked confused but answered, "Yes."

The officer's expression suddenly turned grim, "we've been trying to reach you, there's an Allison Cameron here who's been asking for you."

Chase's heart skipped and then began to race as the adrenaline was released into his system. "Is she alright?"

"She's…I think you'd better see for yourself." The officer led him around the various emergency vehicles blocking the view from bystanders.

The place was a wreck of smoke and twisted metal. Some distant part of his brain registered that the officer had turned around and left, but he paid no attention. Instead, his eyes searched the scene anxiously, finally settling on a familiar car, the driver's side door having been ripped away. He ignored the calls of the police and paramedics around him, and focused only on the woman in the driver's seat of that car. A nasty cut marred her forehead, blood and smoke stained her face and clothes. But she was alive.

"Allison!" he called out, his feet carrying him to the car. "We're going to get you out of here. Everything's going to be alright." Chase brought his hand up to touch her cheek as he tried to evaluate the situation through his already stinging eyes.

"Chase, it's about time." He was shocked that her voice sounded normal; it was almost as if she was scolding him for being late for dinner.

Chase smiled faintly and wiped a blotch of blood from her cheek. Finally he noticed the damage: the car had been hit on an angle, smashing the front, the dashboard had been shoved backwards, and the steering wheel pinned her to the seat. Blood flourished at her abdomen, and her paleness told him that she was in pain and would soon to go into shock. "Oh God," he muttered. "I'm going to get you out, Allison. I promise. We'll get you to the hospital."

"I'm bleeding." She said it matter-of-factly, but without any of the confidence he was used to hearing; pain and tears tinged her words instead. "The damage…the damage is extensive, I think. If they pull me out, it's likely I'll go into hypovolemic shock. I've already told the paramedics to help the others."

With every word that Cameron spoke, Chase began to lose his grip on reality. "You don't know that! You're going to be alright," he tried to convince her; even as the most awful ache started to take hold. "You have to."

"I've lost a lot of blood," she stated, choking back her tears, trying to hide the pain from the agonized man beside her.

He grabbed a hold of her. "Don't you give up on me! You're better than this…we're better than this. I'm going to get you out, I promise. You'll be okay, and-" A sob escaped him as he screamed, "I need help over here!"

"Don't," she pleaded, her voice growing weaker already.

His hands were trembling as they caressed her skin, desperate to know she was still with him. "It's not too late! You're talking to me, and you're looking at me…you're still here." Tears were flowing onto his hands, faster than he could wipe them away, as she cried in desperation. Accidents could happen to anyone, he realized, the cold truth twisting at his heart. No matter how much you wanted to protect someone, to make them safe, one day it could be all gone.

The sounds of someone approaching dulled as he took her hand; the ring he had graced her left hand with was now stained with blood.

"I can't-I can't do anything," he cried openly now, finally accepting that she was right, that this might very well be the end. "I need you to stay." The rescue crew had finally arrived, going to work beside him. He paid them no notice. "I want you here."

"We don't always get what we want," she tried to smile for him, but the searing pain that shot up her nerves as the rescue crew slowly pulled the metal back left her gasping in agony. Her eyes swam with endless tears as she looked at him, begging him to do something.

The words slipped out before she could catch them, shattering any attempt she'd been doing to make this easier for him. "I don't want to die."

With a sickening scrape, the front of the car pulled away, releasing its grip on her. What it revealed made his blood run cold: her blood was everywhere. With nothing to support her, she slid into his arms, and he laid her flat on the ground, sparing the quickest glance at the medics already at work on her. He had one hand supporting her head while the other squeezed her hand tightly, as if he could anchor her to this world.

"Dr. Chase!" A medic called to him.

Desperately he turned around and reached into the medic's bag, pulling out a wad of gauze. He pressed it to her gaping wound. Within seconds it was soaked and her blood began running down onto the pavement. "I need more!" Chase called.

"That's all we've got sir…" The words tore Chase's world apart.

Cameron began gasping for air. He could not lose her like this.

Her tears were running down her cheeks, matching his, unhindered and unrestrained. Despite the warm summer sun, she was already feeling the cold, already feeling his touch becoming distant, as she struggled to hold on. "Please."

"Allison," her name came out in a whisper, a prayer for deliverance. But for them, there was none.

He could hear the paramedics calling for help, but their words meant nothing. She was fading right in front of him, even as he held her as closely as he could. Nothing he could do would stop it. She looked up at him, her hand already slackening in his, and he could see her struggling to keep her eyes open. Her body was shivering, her skin cooling and paling. She was dying.

He kissed her trembling lips, their tears fusing as he did. "I need you to stay with me," he pleaded, "Keep your eyes on me, okay? Just keep looking at me. Keep hanging on. Just…stay with me."

She tried a smile for him, her effort to make this easier for him tearing at his already breaking heart. Nothing could make this easier. No matter what she asked of him, this would kill him in a way that he could never hope to heal. Could never want to heal. As the glow faded from her eyes, and the medics' voices got louder, she squeezed his hand as tightly as she could.

"I love you so much." Then she closed her eyes, the last of her tears escaping as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, every part of her he could reach.

The paramedics backed away silently, and in the midst of the wreckage, was one man whose world had just shattered. His cries frightened the people around him with its intensity, every tear sharpening the pain, as he clutched a dead woman to him, calling a name she could no longer hear.


End file.
